


I'm What I've Overcome

by AngelWithAStory



Series: Young Justice Parodies (just for fun) [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Genderswap, Kidnapping, Mild torture, Other, Super Fun To Write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-18
Updated: 2012-12-31
Packaged: 2017-11-21 11:48:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/597410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelWithAStory/pseuds/AngelWithAStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>(The Team gender-swapped but the League remains the same)<br/>Robyn, Kid Flash and Apollo run into a.... Complication during a mission. A.K.A they are ambushed and are now being held captive by various members of The Light and The Injustice League. And if it couldn't get any worse, they have to put up with Robyn telling them to get 'traught'.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. It's Always Us That Get The Bad Missions

**Author's Note:**

> Another story involving the team as the opposite gender.  
> I've been writing this for days because it so FUN to do the gender swap!  
> In case you haven't read the first story (which goes on about the relationships between the mentors and proteges and how they interact with each other) Here are the name changes again:  
> Robin (Dick) -> Robyn (Dixie)  
> Kid Flash (Wally) -> Kid Flash (Wendy)  
> M’gann -> M’att  
> Superboy (Conner) -> Supergirl (Connie)  
> Artemis -> Apollo  
> Aqualad (Kaldur) -> Aquagirl (Kal)
> 
> The title is a line from one of my favourite Fireflight songs "What I've Overcome." I thought it was fitting.  
> Enjoy it; there's more to come!

"It’s always us that get the bad missions." Robyn commented pessimistically, trying to stand up right while her hands were tied to a post behind her. Kid Flash and Apollo were tied alongside her, but they were left unguarded by the bad guys. 

"Oh shut up Robyn." Apollo snapped, struggling against his bonds. 

"Just speaking the truth." Robyn said defensively.

"Guys I hear someone, shut up." Kid Flash hissed, nudging the two other captives. A shadowy figure watched them for a moment before whispering something to another figure that was completely obscured from view. Silently, they left leaving the three captives on their own.

"Well this is just great. We're stuck here, in God-knows where, and the League is probably being blackmailed to find our location." Apollo ranted, whispering to minimise the amount of noise echoing.

"You seem distraught." Robyn observed. 

"Of course I am!" Apollo hissed; his voice dangerous.

"Then get traught! The League will find us, until then we just have to hang on. Okay?" Robyn replied calmly, looking at her team mates, who reluctantly agreed.

"Okay." Kid Flash mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Can’t you at least get us untied?" Apollo asked, trying to keep his voice level.

"They took away my utility belt and gloves. These guys must have thought ahead." Robyn answered. Her superhero outfit looked strangely plain without the gold belt around her hips. The stylised 'R' over her heart was dented and the long t-shirt (that fell over her hips, covering the black shorts she wore underneath) was ripped along the seams when the team was captured. Kid Flash was in a better state (maybe because her outfit was more resistant due to her superpower) but her clothes were still slightly damaged. Apollo was in the best shape, considering it took a lot more to bring down the archer. The only thing that had been damaged was the fact his hair wasn't pinned out of the way in a bunch. His quiver and bow were confiscated at the same time as Robyn's utility belt and all three had collars fastened around their necks that Robyn recognised as the type they used in Belle Reve prison. They 'turned off' superpowers and could shock you if someone pressed the button. 

All three of them were silent, stewing on their own thoughts. How could this have happened? It was just a simple mission. The League was there ready to jump in at any moment. Kid Flash, Apollo and Robyn were all standing guard at the exit, ready to catch the bad guys when the rest of the team drove them out. It was simple. So how did it go so wrong? One minute, the three were standing by the door, the next a group of masked men had jumped them and they were knocked out. When they came through, all three were tied to the post by their wrists and their feet were tied to prevent them from escaping. The figure came back into view and Kid Flash nudged Robyn to alert her. Apollo was watching the two figures, straining her ears.

_'This would be so much easier if Supergirl was here_ ,' he thought, unable to decipher a word. One of the figures nodded and a hissing sound filled the air. White gas swirled around the three heroes ankles.

"It’s knock-out gas. Don't breathe it in." Robyn exclaimed in panic, struggling heavily against her bonds.

"We can't hold our breath forever." Apollo shouted out, clearly irritated. Slowly, the gas rose upwards and filled the lungs of the captives. Robyn started coughing violently and promptly lost consciousness. 

"Robyn!" Kid Flash managed to splutter out between coughs, but soon the sheer power of the knock-out gas took over her too. Apollo was knocked about ten seconds later. 


	2. Now Where Are We?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After being left unconscious by the 'knock-out' gas; each hero find themselves alone and a little tied up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This suddenly gets serious and it kinda goes downhill from here, very slightly. It does include some forms of torture and hopefully it doesn't come across as too dark. Anyway, there is a happy ending, you just have to get through the bad first.  
> Spoiler!: some of the characters secret identity's are revealed and it does so hang on.
> 
> Enjoy!

He woke up, his mind blurry and his thoughts jumbled. 

_'That gas packs a punch'_ Apollo thought grimly, recalling the recent events. It took him a moment to assess the situation. He was still tied up, but not to the post. He was on a chair. The collar had been undone, but not removed. Kid Flash and Robyn were nowhere to be seen. The figure was watching him from a distance. 

"Well?" Apollo snapped to the unknown person, wanting to show defiance. 

"Sir, this is Sportsmaster's son. We can't hurt him." a new voice squeaked, running up the first. 

"So," the first voice demanded. He spoke in a rough, edged way that was unpleasant to hear. "We’ve got Batman's sidekick, as well, that doesn't mean we're gonna let her go."

"But Sportsmaster's on our side..." the second voice protested.

"But his son isn't. This kid's associated with the League, therefore he's our enemy. I'm sure Sportsmaster won't mind us teaching him a lesson." the first voice threatened, stepping out of the shadows. Apollo’s heart raced as he recognised the face. He didn't know the name that went with it, but he couldn't forget the scars that ran across his kidnapper’s cheeks and lips. 

"Remember me?" the man asked, grinning evilly.

 

Kid Flash's eyes snapped open and she began to call out for the others. It didn't take her long to realise she was alone and neither Robyn nor Apollo were by her side. It took her another minute to realise that she was bound to a chair and she was being watched by someone. Kid Flash looked about her and when her eyes passed over the figure, it gave her a start to realise it was Poison Ivy from the Injustice League.

"Hello, baby Flash. Miss me?" Poison Ivy asked, holding a small remote in her hand that she didn't attempt to hide. 

"It’s Kid Flash." she replied, deciding it better to stay strong. Like when someone bullies you in middle school, you just have to stand up to them and show them you won't take it. 

"Aww. You think that's important." Ivy drawled, pressing the only button on the minuscule remote in her palm. A massive surge of electricity coursed through Kid Flash's veins, electrocuting her. It stopped as suddenly as it started and KF's head fell to her chest as she recalled all her strength. 

"It is." KF countered, her lungs on fire and her blood burning from the sheer amount of electricity that just passed through her. 

"Well, either way, it doesn't matter. We need answers and you need to give them to us." Ivy said as if she was discussing politics.

"Why on earth would I do that?" Kid Flash demanded. Again, she felt the electricity but this time it didn't hurt as bad. 

"Because your friends are in the same predicament as you. And wouldn't it be just _awful_ if something terrible happened to them because of your defiance?" Poison Ivy threatened, twirling the remote around in her palm. At that moment a scream issued from some hidden location. Kid Flash's heart tightened as it recognised as a girls scream. It had to be Robyn.

"ROBYN!" she shouted, but that only encouraged laugher from Ivy. 

"Now, start talking." she said, leaning towards KF.

 

It was the scream that roused Robyn. She knew it was a girl’s scream, so it had to be KF's. It wasn't her own scream.

"KF!" Robyn hollered, trying to hear her best friends reply. A figure stepped towards Robyn and gestured for another to walk towards her as well. Robyn bit back a gasp as the two figures had light shed on them. Klarion the Witch Boy stood stroking his Familiar to Robyn's right, while Count Vertigo stood on her left. 

"Oh, two villains. I feel special." Robyn said sarcastically.

"Don’t be, we're not giving you special treatment."  Klarion remarked, his familiar (Teekl, she’d heard it being called) meowing in his arms. "Well I guess if you call 'not killing you straight away' special treatment. " he muttered, as if answering the cats mew.

"Oh, I must be the luckiest girl in the world to not be killed immediately." She replied, rolling her eyes slightly. This was a front to hide the fact that being at the leader of the Injustice League's mercy was quite terrifying. 

"We won't kill you until we get our answers." Count Vertigo said, seeing the endless debate that could ensue. 

"I'd like to see you try." Robyn declared. Count Vertigo snarled at her defiance and struck her across the face. His hand caught the edge of her mask and it clattered to the floor as he removed it from her face. She kicked herself internally because now they were going to see who she really was. Using her hair as a partial cover, Robyn looked back up, anger causing her to shake ever so slightly. 

"Hey, I know you now: You're Bruce Wayne's brat. The one he adopted." Klarion said, catching a glimpse of bright blue eye. 

"Batman will come after you. And that’s if I don't beat you up first." Robyn declared. Vertigo and Klarion laughed at her as if she was delusional. 

"If he was going to come, he would have come by now.” Count Vertigo said maliciously.  

"That’s a lie." Robyn replied weakly. Before either villain had another chance to patronise her, another figure walked towards them.

"Vertigo, the Flash's sidekick isn't talking and the collar isn't working well enough." Poison Ivy said, walking up to Count Vertigo.

"Play the scream again." he said, dismissing her.

"She knows it's not her friends scream. She can tell that it's a recording." Ivy continued, placing her hands on her hips. 

"I say we set up a video link to the other two and she can watch them being tortured until she talks." Klarion said, the familiar jumping out of his arms and skittering away. 

"What are you doing here Klarion? I thought they were sending Luthor for the interrogation." Ivy said, looking at him curiously. 

"Oh I wouldn't have missed this for the world." Klarion replied, rubbing his hands together in pleasure. 

"The video link isn't that bad an idea, but it will only work for one." Vertigo pondered.

"The bat-brat will know the most." Klarion said, looking maliciously over at Robyn. Her heart broke as his words sank in. 


	3. One Friend Safe, One to go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As the day passes, the young heroes begin to lose hope; but luckily there's always a light in the dark. Rescue comes, but only for one of them, leaving the other two still in the hands of The Light. Meanwhile, Robyn realizes there's somethings you can't take back...
> 
> But that doesn't mean you can't fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is very Robyn-centric, and it mainly shows how people view her and how she acts around various people (including her team mates)

Vandal Savage had left Apollo on his own after deciding the interrogation was going nowhere. The space was empty and quiet. The silence was deafening. Apollo was sure he had been abandoned when a hand closed around his mouth. 

"Please stay calm, my friend. It is me, Kal." the voice said moving around so he could see here properly. Apollo's eye widened as the familiar face released him. 

"I'm so glad to see you." He said, feeling Kal undo the ropes around his hands. Apollo freed his feet and stood up, all the blood going to his numb limbs.

"Are you alright?" Kal asked, looking at him in a concerned way.

"Yeah. How long have you been here?" Apollo asked, following Kal as she led him to safety.

"Not long. “ Kal said, looking around her, pulling the water-Bearers out of the pack just in case. The tattoos on her arms started to glow bright blue and made the darkness aorund them lessen. “We have to be sly. Hurry, they could return any second." She said, pushing Apollo in front of her. They ran through an empty doorway and Apollo recognised M'att and Supergirl waiting for them. 

"You’re safe." M'att said happily. 

"Do you know where Robyn and Kid Flash are? I've scanned this part of the building and I can't see them." Supergirl said. Her hair was in a plait down her back but she looked the exact same as when Apollo has seen them last.

"We were split up. How long have we been gone?" Apollo asked, itching to get out of here.

"A few days." Kal told him. "M'att, scan for them." She ordered. The Martian closed his eyes and mentally scanned the surrounding area for his teammates. 

"They’re not here." he announced.

"When they knocked us out, they must have taken us to separate places." Apollo said, thinking clearly. 

"Then we need to get you back to the cave." Kal ordered, ushering everyone inside. M'att took the controls and directed them back to Mount Justice. 

_'Please be safe_ ,' Apollo thought to himself.

 

Ivy had reappeared after leaving for a few minutes. She had a computer in her hands. Kid Flash's head was foggy with the residue of being electrocuted 5 times in a row. Normal people couldn't take this much volts in so short a space of time. It was lucky she healed faster than normal humans. A box appeared in front of Kid Flash and the computer screen was placed on top of it. Robyn appeared on the screen. She looked much younger without her mask on, and the tears in her uniform didn't improve how she looked either. A camera was built into the computer screen and Kid Flash saw Robyn's face tighten in anguish. Ivy stepped to Kid Flash's side and clicked the remote. A much larger surge of volts made its way through Kid Flash. But instead of the pain stopping after a few seconds, it just went on. Her muscles went into spasm as the electricity seized hold of her body. She could hear Robyn shouting distantly. Her thoughts were drowned out by her own scream. It seemed to echo around the empty space. 

"I'LL TALK, JUST LET HER GO!!" Robyn screamed from over the computer. Poison Ivy smiled and released her hold on the button. Kid Flash slumped against her bonds and fought to stay awake. The world turned black at the edges, but she could vaguely see Robyn reasoning with someone on the screen.  Her body gave up and Kid Flash could feel her mind shutting down. 

 

"I'LL TALK, JUST LET HER GO!!" Robyn had screamed. She was forced to watch her best friend be tortured and it was the only way to stop it. Of course Robyn regretted the words, but she could still salvage the situation.

"Really?" Vertigo asked, stepping level with Robyn.

"On some conditions." she retorted, looking at him.

"You are in no position to bargain." Count Vertigo said, looking confused and disapproving.

"You have to agree to them in order for me to talk." Robyn declared, refusing to show any more weakness. 

"What are your requests?" Vertigo demanded, leaning on his cane. 

"Kid Flash and Apollo are to be dropped off, safely and alive, at Mount Justice anonymously and I'm sure you're desperate to show the League just how broken I am." Robyn said, shifting slightly in her chair. It didn't go unnoticed that Kid Flash wasn't tied as securely. The rope went around her thighs as well and ankles and she was pinned perfectly upright by rope around her abdomen. Vertigo looked down at here suspiciously and went to consult the other villains. 

They all walked back to Robyn and she couldn't help but feel like she was at a disadvantage. 

"How do we know if we drop Kid Flash and Apollo off that we will not be ambushed?" Count Vertigo asked suspiciously.

"They just need to be dropped off where the Justice League can find them, safe and alive." Robyn clarified. The villains nodded.

"Deal. Now start talking." Klarion said, the cat back in his reach. 

"What about my second request?" Robyn demanded. 

"A chance to expose who you really are to the League and your friends? Deal." Klarion agreed immediately and Robyn knew at least one good thing will come of her embarrassment: her team mates will be safe for a while.


	4. I Just Want Her Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apollo has now been rescued, and Robyn has made a deal with her captures for Kid Flash's safe return to the Justice League.   
> Robyn has saved her two teammates.
> 
> Now she has to save herself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! Real names used in this chapter on both Robyn and Batman's part!  
> Also, the point of view will come more onto Bruce/Batman now since Apollo is safe at the cave.

Apollo watched as Mount Justice came into view and smiled despite himself. The bio ship pulled into the hangar and the four of them got off. The entire Justice League was waiting anxiously for them and Green Arrow approached his protégé.

"Thank goodness you're safe." he said. Apollo smiled at his mentor. The Flash and Batman looked at Kal for an explanation.

"Kid Flash and Robyn weren't in the same location as Apollo. I am sorry." she said sadly. At that moment, the holographic computer beeped and a video screen popped up. Count Vertigo's face appeared, looking as smug as ever. 

"Hello Justice League. I have a message to relay. Thanks to young Robyn's negotiating skills, Kid Flash has been delivered to these co-ordinates. You are free to pick her up any time within the next hour. She is alive, thanks to Robyn but you must get her within the hour." he said, sending co-ordinates to the computer. The screen went dead and everyone was stunned. The Flash was the first to recover.

"Where are the co ordinates?" he asked Batman, who had received them. 

"M'att can you guide the Flash and your team to these co ordinates?" Batman asked, programming them into the bio ship.

"Sure thing." he replied, boarding the ship. A few members of the League went as well.  Batman walked out the hangar to it the living room, wanting a moment of solitude. Wonder-woman followed him, seeing the pain he was in.

"We’ll get her back safely, Bruce. I promise." she said, sitting next to him on the sofa. 

"I know that, I'm just worried what she negotiated. I'm worried I can't get her back." Bruce admitted. "I just want Dixie back."

 

Kid Flash woke up to the face her mentor.

"Uncle Barry?" she mumbled, sitting up and clutching her head. 

"It’s me, Wendy. It's okay, you're safe." he said softly. They were on top of a roof in a city she didn't know. 

"Where are we?" she asked, her mind slowly clearing from the torture.  

"Gotham. The people who kidnapped you sent you here for us to collect you." Barry explained, helping her to her feet.

"Where are Robyn and Apollo?" Kid Flash demanded, getting on the bio ship to be taken back to Mount Justice. 

"Apollo's back at the cave." the Flash said, stopping there.

"And Robyn?" Wendy pressed, "Wouldn’t it be quicker to use the zeta tubes?" she asked.

"This ways safer." M'att explained, getting them airborne and turning camouflage on.

"Oh. Where's Robyn?" KF repeated. 

"We don't know." Flash admitted. "She made some sort of deal with whoever took you captive to let you go unharmed. We have no leads." 

The rest of the way, no one spoke. Kid Flash kept thinking about what Robyn could have negotiated to save them, and how lucky she was to have such a brave friend. Everyone had similar thoughts, but the adults were more concerned about how Batman was handling this. They touched back down at Mount Justice and Kid Flash rejoined the team. 

"You’re safe!"She cried out when she saw Apollo. 

"Same to you." Apollo said, secretly thrilled she was safe. Another beep brought up a second video stream. Batman scowled at the screen.

"Hello again, Justice League. I forgot to mention, Robyn made two requests. The first was for her teammates to be safely given back to you; and for a video message to be delivered in person." he said, stepping to the side, revealing Robyn still tied heavily to the chair. Batman's hands closed into fists and he took a deep breath.

"I just want to tell you I'm still alive, I'm okay. If they are asking for anything in return for me, don't give it to them. I'm fine. I may not look it but I am. Totally feeling the aster." she gave a small laugh at this point. "Dad," she said tentatively, not sure whether to carry on or not. Batman's head snapped up and his eyes locked on Robyn.  "I want you to know I'm not going to give in and I'll wait. Stay strong everyone." Robyn said sincerely. She smiled very slightly and Count Vertigo made as if to turn the camera off, but it stayed on and focused on Robyn. 

"There, you got your requests, now answer us." he demanded. 

"Thank you for agreeing to my demands. Now you'll have to kill me before I answer to you." Robyn said defiantly, facing him down bravely. 

"You evil..." Vertigo spluttered, clicking the small remote. The team watched as she clenched her teeth and her muscles seized up. KF shuddered as she remembered the experience. Suddenly, the intensity of the electric shock must have increased because she gave a very small scream, but a scream nonetheless. Batman turned away from the screen, fury boiling his blood. The video went dead and the team just looked at each other. Kid Flash had a single tear rolling down her face. She didn't even realise. M'att and Apollo looked horrified beyond belief. Supergirl had turned away from the screen as well and M'att had enclosed her, her face on his chest. The League was a different story. Most of them had known Robyn for years, since they knew Batman. It must have been so much harder on them. Even hardest on Batman, who just had to watch his daughter be tortured after refusing to talk. Superman put a comforting hand on Batman's shoulder.

"She’s brave, I'll give her that." Superman said, his voice calm and determined.

 

Robyn's eyes opened slowly. Her heartbeat felt weak and sounded distant when she tuned into it. The muscles in her arms and legs protested as she tried to move. A moment later, she remembered everything. Being kidnapped, bargaining with her kidnappers, the video call, being shocked; then blank. She must have blacked out. 

"Ahh, you're awake." Klarion the Witch Boy's voice issued from the shadows. His familiar trotted over to Robyn and stared up at her with its big watching eyes.

"Can you tell your cat to go away? It’s creeping me out." Robyn said, feeling unnerved by the cats watchfulness. Its eyes looked right through her. 

"As much as I like to see you squirm, I'm just here to do the interrogating." Klarion said, holding his hand out. A vibrant red flame flared up in his palm. 

"You’ll have to kill me first." Robyn repeated defiantly. 

"Your choice, the League won't find you either way." he held the flame closer to her and the heat was immense.  

"Wanna bet?" Robyn challenged. 


	5. Am I Still Lost?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Kid Flash is back with the team; and the Justice League is getting desperate.   
> They need to find Robyn before something bad happens.
> 
> It's time to used every trick up their sleeve.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter contains a slight Apollo/KF moment. Take it as you will: friends comforting each other, or whatever. It isn't really essential to the plot story but I thought I should at least show how the capture had effected the two who were captured as well.

The video camera had stayed on. The League and the team had seen Robyn pass out. Batman had to leave the room and everyone heard a sudden crash a moment later. Either he had smashed something, or he'd punched something. The team could only imagine what he was feeling at that moment. Except Kid Flash. It was torment for her almost as much as it was for Batman. After the bad guys had discovered the video was still going, they cut them off. Who knew what was happening to Robyn at that very moment. And she was only still there because Robyn had made a deal to keep Kid Flash safe. KF was starting to have some sympathy with Batman. It was torture not knowing what was happening to her right now. 

"Zatara, I need your help." Batman said over the computer intercom. 

"I shall be right over." he replied.

"Bring Zatada with you." Batman ordered, hanging up.

 

Robyn was really worse-for-wear. Her uniform was so torn and dirty that it should have been rags by now. Her hair hung limply over her face, shielding her eyes from the view of the twisted men (and woman) who kept her captive. 

"Haven’t you had enough of this?" Count Vertigo asked, exasperated. "You’ve been captive for over a week, won't you just give in?" she didn't answer or acknowledge him in anyway.

Robyn had given up the defiance a few days ago, but that didn't stop her from refusing them. When Klarion had burnt all the air out of Robyn's lungs, she had been left unconscious for well over a day. When Robyn finally pulled through, she'd made a choice: she'd simply refuse to speak. It had worked so far. No matter how many questioned had been asked, Robyn had stayed silent and wouldn't even look them in the eyes. 

"There must be some villain in Gotham who can make her talk. Anyone round here would do." Klarion said, stroking his familiar. 

"You know, maybe we should get the answers from the League itself." Poison Ivy suggested, looking at the 13-year old without an ounce of pity. 

"How so?" Vertigo demanded, eager to progress at least a little.

"Batman must be missing his sidekick so dearly, who knows what he'd do to get her back." Ivy explained slyly, making sure Robyn could hear every word. 

"Set up the link and gag her." Vertigo ordered, gesturing to Robyn before moving swiftly out of the room. 

 

"Feeling guilty too?" Apollo asked, sitting down beside Kid Flash. It was around midday and both were clad in civilian clothes. 

"Yep." Kid Flash agreed, burying her head in her hands. Apollo wanted to put his hand on her shoulder, to comfort her, but something stopped him and made him keep his distance. 

"She shouldn't have done it." Kid Flash said in a small voice.

"Done what?" Apollo asked.

"Robyn shouldn't have made the deal. We would have been fine until the League could have found us. Now who knows what they're doing to her." Kid Flash explained. "They took her mask off her. Batman had actually forbidden her to take off her mask or sunglasses. They stripped her of being a hero." she carried on, tears welling up along her eyelids. 

"Come on," Apollo said softly. "She’s still as much of a hero as anyone here. Just because we saw her without her mask doesn't mean she's any less of a person than she was before. So we know what she actually looks like, so what? We don't know her real name, or any of her history, so it's no harm done." Apollo explained. Slowly, Kid Flash lifted her head from her hands. 

"I guess." she mumbled.

"Look, Robyn is the toughest person we know. It'll take a lot more than some bad guys to break her. You know that better than anyone." Apollo comforted, knowing the words to be true from experience. Kid Flash smiled at Apollo and the sadness started shrinking from her eyes. Behind them, the zeta tubes came to life and announced the arrival of Zatara and his son, Zatada. 

"How can we help?" Zatara asked, striding up to Batman.

"I want you to try the locater spell again, but this time with Zatada as well. We need to find Robyn." Batman explained calmly, but a slight edge to his voice showed he was desperate. 

"Alright, my friend." Zatara agreed, leaving the room with his son, so Zatada could practice.


	6. One Big Mistake After Another

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A final video message and it'll be over. One final message from Robyn and that's it.   
> But that was never her style anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word of warning: this is the penultimate chapter and the next one will be a long chapter because I just want to finish this story. this is a short one, but that can't be helped.   
> On with the story!

Robyn tensed up, anticipating when someone would carry out the latest order. She wasn't disappointed. A pair of mean, clumsy hands wrapped a strip of fabric around her mouth, stopping any attempt of speech. The video was set up again and Vertigo resumed his place, blocking Robyn from view momentarily.

"Hello Justice League. This will be the last video message you will receive. At least while your dear Robyn is alive." he said in a very smarmy way, grinning evilly.

 

The screen beeped and everyone huddled around it, Batman standing at the front. 

"Hello Justice League. This will be the last video message you will receive. At least while your dear Robyn is alive." 

Batman's fists clenched but he forced himself to keep watching, searching for a clue. 

"We know that some of you will hate to see Robyn defeated, but it is quite a remarkable thing." he took a step to the side and revealed Robyn, gagged. Her eyes looked directly at the camera and she started to struggle violently against the ropes. 

"Now, we will give you one final hour before this whole building will be fumigated. I won't tell you what with, but..." Vertigo trialled off, the camera never leaving Robyn. "Let’s just say it is very unpleasant if taken too directly."

"An hour. Only an hour?" Kid Flash asked in desperation, looking as her best friend struggled harder. What was she doing? It looked like she was trying to get the gag off. What was she doing?

 

Robyn struggled harder as she felt the one-way conversation start to close. 

"...if taken too directly." Vertigo had finished. Soon he would end the video. It was now or never. The gag slipped down over here chin and she was free to speak.

"I'M IN GOTHAM!" Robyn yelled as loud as she could. Her barely used voice echoed around the barren room. Without waiting, she ploughed on. "I'm in Gotham City somewhere by the main road. Hurry!" Robyn demanded. The camera was knocked to the ground and smashed into little shards of machinery. Eyes locked on her, filled with anger and desire for revenge. 

 

The team watched as she managed to get the gag off her mouth and listened as she blurted out where she was. Gotham. It seemed so fitting. Being held prisoner in her own town. Kid Flash was held in Gotham too, and so was Apollo. It was so simple! Why didn’t the team figure it out before?! All the tracking had been wasted. All they had to do was search the main road!

“Let’s go already! What are we waiting for?!” Apollo urged, taking his bow off his belt. Kid Flash ran up to the bio ship and looked back at the Justice League with urgency written all over her face.

“Apollo’s right, why aren’t we going to get her?” She asked, practically vibrating with impatience.

“We still need to locate her. Knowing she’s in Gotham along the main road only helps, it doesn’t give us the whole picture.” Flash explained, looking at his niece with worry. Batman hadn’t said a word, he only started tapping a few keys of the holographic computer.

“Batman, what are you doing?” Black Canary asked, mentally preparing herself for what state Robyn could be in.

“Now we have a rough idea of where she is, I can try and trace the video connection. Let’s hope they sent it via the internet.” He explained, pulling up a new screen with an impossibly long set of cryptic numbers. Slowly, the numbers cleared and a set of co ordinates came up.

“Is that where she is?” Kid Flash asked, gesturing to the numbers. Batman nodded solemnly, his hands still in fists.

“So, should we go now? Or are we just going to wait?” Supergirl inquired, folding her arms over her chest. Another nod from Batman. All the team and the League clamoured onboard the bio ship and M’att brought up enough seats for them. He directed them out and programmed the co ordinates into the bio ships automatic pilot.  They were finally on their way to find Robyn.

 

**She was coming home.**


	7. End Game and Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Robyn's on her way home, no matter what. The only problem is how she's getting home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is it: the endgame! The story finishes with this last chapter (for now). I am working on another story for the series, but I'm lazy and I've barely got the first chapter done. the next one focuses more on Supergirl and M'att and their relationship. 
> 
> This chapter contains serious daddy!bats (which I think is just the cutest thing ever), so don't say I didn't warn you :P.
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy!

“What did you mean when you used the phrase 'feeling the aster'?” Klarion asked, waiting for the word from the others.

“You’re going to kill me, why should I answer your stupid questions?” Robyn demanded, twisting her hands behind her back. They had neglected to tighten her bonds every day. The knot was much looser than it should have been. It just needed one final attempt...

“Yes, I see your point. I was only curious.” Klarion admitted, stroking the cat in thought. A small, pointed piece of plastic caught Robyn's eye and she leaned down slightly to reach it. It cut into her hand as she gripped it tight. Methodically, Robyn dragged the jagged plastic over the rope. It started fraying, and hope regained its place in Robyn's heart.  The rope snapped! Her hands were free! Now she had to be even sneakier.  Luckily, the bonds were very loose anyway. Her feet had come undone days ago, but it had slipped Robyn's attention. 

“They probably aren't going to come for you bat-brat.” Klarion said slyly, trying to belittle Robyn just that bit more.

“What makes you think that?” she replied in a conversationally matter.

“They haven't come for you beforehand, what makes you think they will now?” he pointed out. Anger boiled her blood and she looked around the room for her belt. A minuscule glint of gold shone from the boundary of the shadows. In one swift motion, Robyn got out of her chair, scooped up her belt and one of her gloves. The shard of plastic found its place in Robyn's hidden pouch along her thigh. 

“They have a lead now.” Robyn answered, “And you just lost the captive.” Klarion did a double take at the chair and his eyes found Robyn. She flicked her wrist, sending one of her infamous batarangs towards the cat that had freaked Robyn out so much.

“No! No! No! This isn't meant to happen!” Klarion threw a tantrum, throwing blasts of dark energy towards her. She leapt out of the way, using pillars and her grappling hook to bring her up to a platform that went all the way around the inside edge of the building. The blasts kept coming and Robyn ran. She could hear the other villains coming for her, tracing the shouting to its core. One of the windows was broken and the glass was rusty. But it was her only option. Taking a few gas pellets from her belt, Robyn threw them down to the ground, just to give her some extra cover. Shouts of anger and frustration echoed on the high ceiling. A crack in one of the pillars caught her attention and she threw a batarang to create some rubble. Robyn glanced out the window and jumped. Her acrobatics sure payed off with that one leap. She sailed through the space onto the roof. A somersault later, Robyn knew exactly where she was. This was the building that a local gang used a month ago to store narcotics. Typical. Villains could be so uninventive. The computer on her wrist beeped and she pulled it up. 

“Robyn reporting in. Anyone answer.” she said clearly to the screen. The image was fuzzy and the audio was shot, but she could still make out the face of Batman. 

“Robyn... What are your co ordinates...? Robyn... Come in Robyn... Respond...” Batman said, his voice crackled from the static. 

“I'm here, I'm still here. Sending co ordinates now. Please hurry.” she replied, Running along the roof as fast as her weak body could manage. Blood went to her limbs and the pins-and-needles sensation threatened to take over. The edge of the building came abruptly and Robyn was forced to stop and consider if she could make it. One of the panels of glass behind her smashed suddenly and the figure of Monsieur Mallah crashed down a few metres behind her. 

“Almost, but not today.” the oversized gorilla patronised, taking a step forwards. Robyn, in a state of sheer panic, took out four batarangs from her belt and threw them towards the monstrous animal. She ran and leapt onto the next building, rolling forwards to make a smoother landing. A massive thud signalled she was been followed.

“So I guess the whole Light showed up for this. Sorry to disappoint.” Robyn commented, launching a multitude of explosives towards Mallah. The smoke cleared suddenly and the French primate was standing over her, reminding her she wasn't safe yet. Her brain slowed down her reactions. Monsieur Mallah launched forwards and lifted Robyn up by her arm. 

“You have not disappointed.” he promised her, snarling horrifyingly. A small shadow hovered over the two, but it wasn't blocking out the sun. 

“Hey! Get off our teammate.” a voice that could only belong to Supergirl, ordered. Robyn swivelled her head to see her entire team and most of the Justice League standing, ready for a fight. 

“Let her go!”Apollo demanded, aiming an arrow for the monkey's head. 

“Somehow, you lot always overlook the fact we're part of a team.” Robyn remarked, throwing a small gas bomb right in the monkey's face. Mallah dropped Robyn unceremoniously. Just for good measure, Robyn threw five more gas bombs down on the ground and sprinted for the bio ship. 

“I hate monkeys.” Supergirl remarked under her breath, pulling Robyn onto the bio ship.

“APOLLO, GET IN!” M'att shouted, watching the archer shoot various arrows into the general direction Robyn just came from. 

“Fine, got ya.” he said, taking Supergirl's outstretched hand. She pulled him onboard and the bio ship took off without a moment's hesitation. 

When they were a safe distance from the warehouse, Robyn's legs finally gave way and she collapsed on the floor. After days of no movement at all, the sudden escape drained her immensely. 

“It's okay, you're safe.” Kid Flash said softly, kneeling down next to her and propping Robyn up. 

“I know.” Robyn whispered, using every last drop of energy she possessed to stay awake. Batman had knelt down on Robyn's other side and was caught somewhere between crying with happiness that Robyn was alive and uncontrollable anger that this happened in the first place. He didn't trust himself to speak, so Batman simply put his arms around Robyn and held her close. She returned the embrace, soaking in the affection. 

“I'm sorry.” he whispered, truly meaning the words.

“Don't be.” Robyn replied, a small smile on her face. 

“I'm just glad you're safe now Dixie.” he admitted, holding her closer, his voice barely above a whisper. 

“Me too dad.” Robyn said even quieter. Consciousness started slipping away from her and she could feel sleep taking over her. Distantly, voice kept encouraging her to stay awake and stay with them. 

“We need to get her to the hospital.” Kid Flash ordered. 

“Come on Robyn, stay awake. Just for a little while longer.” Batman kept repeating. Robyn's eye closed and the world faded into black.

 

A bright white ceiling. That's the first thing Robyn saw when she opened her eyes. The second was Bruce Wayne sitting on a chair. The third was her uniform, folded and washed, beside her head on a small wooden table. The fourth was an IV drip in her arm. Finally, she noticed Bruce smiling at her widely. 

“I'm awake.” Robyn said in the same, tired voice she would on a school day when she didn't want to get up but had to.

“Finally.” Bruce said, moving his chair closer. 

“What’s the drip for?” Robyn asked, the muscles in her arm protesting against it. 

“You had no food and minimal water for over a week. The doctors’ insisted.” he explained, smiling sympathetically. 

“Well, when you're unconscious on and off, you kinda forget about food.” Robyn said, smiling youthfully. A head poked around the curtain separating Robyn from the rest of the world. The smile on Robyn's face widened as she recognised it as Kid Flash's. 

“Is Robyn awake yet? The League sent me as a messenger.” Kid Flash explained, looking at Bruce. 

“Yeah, I'm awake.” Robyn said, drawing Kid Flash's attention to her. In an instant, KF was by her side. 

“How're you feeling?” she asked, still smiling.

“I'm totally feeling the aster.” Robyn replied, smiling at the inside joke. 

“Wendy, is she awake or not?” Apollo asked, moving the curtain back. He caught sight of Robyn and beckoned for the team to enter. Quickly, Robyn grabbed the domino mask on her bed and balanced it on the bridge of her nose, just as the tram walked in. Supergirl and M'att stood at the base of Robyn's hospital bed along with Aquagirl. Apollo rested on the edge of her bed, causing Robyn to wince involuntarily. 

“You okay?” M'att asked, his arm around Supergirl's shoulder. 

“I'm a lot better than I was when I blacked out.” Robyn replied, trying to sit up. A surge of pain erupted in her abdomen and her free hand gripped the muscles, as if the pressure would force the pain away. Coolness spread from the place where the drip entered her bloodstream and soon the pain left. 

“I don't think it is wise to try to move a lot, not after the intense strain your body was put under.” Kal said, her jacket zipped all the way up to her chin to hide the gills on her neck. Everyone was dressed in civvies, hiding who they really were. Only then did Robyn notice the sports bag on the floor. A nurse suddenly, burst in, looking terribly flustered. 

“Mr Wayne, there's a couple in the waiting room wanting to come in. Do you want to handle them, or shall I send them away?” the nurse asked, brushing a lock of hair out of here face, her eyes trained on Bruce's face. Robyn nudged Kid Flash and she smiled cringingly. Bruce saw and stood up professionally. 

“Its okay, let them in.” He said, nodding curtly to the nurse. 

“Then some of the current visitors need to leave. Six person rule.” The nurse explained, blood rushing to her cheeks slightly. Kal, Supergirl and M'att looked at each other and took a step to the exit, casting one last look at Robyn.

“It's okay guys; I'll see you when they release me.” Robyn promised, smiling as they left. Apollo and KF remained, wanting to comfort. 

“Mr Wayne, you need to identify the visitors before I can allow them to come in.” The nurse continued. Bruce looked at Robyn then left. Robyn's eyes went from her adoptive father to the nurse. It didn't go unnoticed that the nurse was wearing heavy makeup and she was smiling extra widely. The curtain closed behind Bruce and Robyn raised her eyebrows. 

“I think the nurse likes Bruce.” KF said in response. Robyn burst out laughing briefly and Kid Flash joined into. Apollo looked at them as if they were crazy but couldn't resist a smile. 

“So, bird-brain. Still traught?” he asked, shifting his weight on the hospital bed.

“You can't call me names when I'm in the hospital, it's the law.” Robyn replied childishly. 

“Yeah, be nice Apollo, for once.” KF retorted, never missing an opportunity to have a jab at the archer. 

“Says you.” he replied, shocked. Robyn laughed but it turned to slight wheezing as her lungs compressed upon themselves. 

“Rob, you okay?” KF asked worriedly, ready to run for Bruce.

“Yeah, just don't make me laugh.” Robyn replied, settling further into the hospital bed.

“Robyn, not laugh? You would last a day.” Apollo commented, knowing it was true. The two girls smiled. 

“So what did I miss while I was out?” Robyn demanded, still smiling. 

“Well, not much really. The press had an absolute field day when some idiot blabbed. All they got was Bruce Wayne's ward was in hospital. Luckily, he thought of a cover.” Kid Flash said, sitting down. She looked at Apollo to finish.

“Bruce told the press you were in hospital but for an operation on your appendix. The hospital has been forbidden to say a word as to the real reason why you're here, and it's even on your file as an operation.” Apollo finished, perching more securely on the bed. 

“Any idea as to when I'm out of here and back fighting bad guys?” Robyn inquired, already feeling the effects of voluntarily staying in one place for too long.

“Well, you bounce back fast.” Bruce commented, walking back in, followed by Wonder Woman and Superman. The only way Robyn recognised them was she had seen them in civvies before. Apollo and Kid Flash exchanged a look and glanced quickly to Robyn. 

“I don't like how sterile this place is.” Robyn said, looking up at the ceiling in despair. 

“Makes a big difference to your room.” Bruce remarked. 

“My room is healthily messy. This place is too clean.” Robyn corrected, smirking at her dad. Wonder Woman looked at the two and smiled. She was supporting a red sleeveless top that had a high neckline and classic blue jeans with boots that reached her knee.  Superman was dressed as his civilian counterpart: Clark Kent. His suit wasn't that distinguishable from any other business man you would pass in the street (which was the point I guess). 

“We just wanted to check up on you.” Wonder Woman said kindly, when she caught Robyn looking at them curiously.

“You were certainly brave out there.” Superman agreed, looking like something was bothering him. 

“I don't know anyone else who would have acted that way at 13.” Wonder Woman finished, resting her hand on her hip. 

“Thanks. They just chose the wrong person to mess with.” Robyn said, her voice surprisingly strong and confident. She wouldn't tell them she was constantly terrified. That wasn't important. She'd tell them later. 

 

Two weeks past and Robyn had just got word she was allowed to leave the hospital. 

“Good news Dixie, you're been let out today. The papers are signed and everything.” Bruce said, coming back in from a talk with a nurse. Robyn's eyes lit up with delight. 

“Finally. Took them long enough.” she said, sitting up and swinging her legs over the side of the bed. Her body was still slightly weak but at least she didn't have to stay on a bed all day. 

“Hold on Dix, I want a serious word with you.” Bruce said, sitting down opposite her.

“What's wrong dad?” she asked, seeing the serious expression on Bruce's face.

“You need to understand, I don't want you partaking in a few missions for a while. Not until you're back to full health at least.” Bruce said, looking at his daughter. 

“I understand, but can I at least do a little mission? With the whole team, just to get me back in practice?” Robyn bargained, trying her luck.

“Maybe,” he replied, ruffling Robyn's short hair that was longer on one side of her face. She smiled and sorted her hair out. “Get dressed and I'll take you to the cave to see the others.” Bruce promised, dropping the sports bag on the bed. He stepped outside the room, leaving Robyn with her thoughts. Inside the sports bag was a pair of jeans, her favourite converses and the leaf green hoodie she adored. Changing quickly, Robyn pulled the hoodie over her t-shirt. It felt light without the crop jacket on top, but she felt like Dixie again. A pair of solid black sunglasses lay at the bottom of the bad, hidden under her shoes and she slipped them over her eyes. Now she was Dixie-in-disguise. Shouldering the bag, Robyn stepped outside and witnessed the nurse that had been taking care of her give Bruce a small piece of paper. She was sure it wasn't to do with release papers. Bruce looked at her and quickly averted his eyes. Robyn raised her eyebrows and laughed. 

“We should be going.” Bruce said, ushering Robyn out of the door. 

“So, are you going to call her?” Robyn asked cheekily, laughing at the awkwardness surrounding her dad. 

“My top priority is always you Robyn, and right now, I think you need ice cream.” Bruce said, resting a hand on Robyn's shoulder.

“Good thinking Batman.” she teased, knowing no one will ever really know the truth behind that statement. 

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by The Bullets We Take - Marshmallow


End file.
